


Merry Christmas Bill

by cielois_is_my_life



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Smut, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielois_is_my_life/pseuds/cielois_is_my_life
Summary: Dipper has no idea what to get for Bill so he gives him something he know he'll like.Man I still suck at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy  
> It's a Merry Christmas for the billdip shippers lol  
> I hope this turned out good

It was Christmas eve and Dipper had no idea whatsoever what he should buy for Bill. Mannnn what should I get? he thought, walking through the aisles.

Suddenly his eyes landed on a giant bow. Well may as well get him something I know he'll like! He bought the bow and some ribbon and drove home.

{Timeskip to Christmas morning} Dipper,surprisingly, was the first to wake up. Perfect, he thought, fetching what he needed from his car. Before he started getting Bill's “gift" ready, he wrote him a note.

‛I'm setting up your gift in the guest bedroom, I'll be ready by the time you wake up so just go in then.  
-Dipper'

God this is actually pretty corny, Dipper thought as he slipped out of his pajamas.

{Timeskip till Bill wakes up} Bill woke up expecting to find Dipper sleeping next to him, but in his place he found a note. He read it and made his way to the guest bedroom.

Saying he was shocked when he saw his gift, was an understatement. He stood there, just staring for a bit. Taking it all in before he pinched his arm, seeing if he was dreaming. Nope. This wasn't a dream.

Dipper was sitting on the bed, wrapped in ribbon, wearing nothing but tight black booty shorts and red and green striped knee highs. On top of his head sat a big bow, as if the rest wasn't already cute enough.

His face turned red like a strawberry under Bill's gaze. “M-merry Christmas..." he muttered, too embarrassed to even look at Bill.

Bill, as if waiting for a cue, smirked and sauntered over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“You're so cute." He whispered in Dipper's ear, moving down his neck and nipping at his collarbone causing Dipper to jump.

“Do I have to wait for my present Pinetree?~" he purred, running his hands along Dipper's sides. Dipper shook his head quickly, the roaming hands making him shiver.

Bill hooked his fingers on the waistband of the shorts, slowly sliding them off. “You looked pretty cramped there, does this help?~" he asked, feigning innocence with his words but his grin said otherwise.

Dipper covered his face, blushing even more. The only disadvantage of this was that he couldn't see Bill, or what he was about to do and he, had he not bit his lip, would have screamed when his dick was engulfed in heat. “Nnngh! B-Bill!" He moaned throwing his head back, shaking. 

“F-fuck!" He muttered as Bill bobbed his head faster. Bill hummed around him and it drove him crazy, he was so close, but then Bill stopped. 

“Mmm, not yet baby~" Bill teased, grinning at the pout on Dipper's face. Bill reached other and got a bottle out of the drawer, coating his fingers with lube.

Slowly, as to not hurt him, he pushed one finger into Dipper's entrance, making him squirm. It didn't hurt but it always felt weird at first. After adding two more fingers and deeming Dipper stretched enough, Bill positioned himself at his entrance. 

Dipper wiggled his hips “Mm hurry up!" He pleaded. Bill pushed into him, groaning at the heat. “Ngh Pinetree! You're so fucking tight." 

Dipper was soon a writhing mess underneath Bill, letting out an occasional ‛Bill faster!' Or ‛h-holy fuck' every few thrusts. “Fuck Dipper you're so good." Bill groaned, leaning down to kiss him, muffling the noises they made.

Bill hit a bundle of nerves, causing Dipper to scream. “Fuck Bill I'm so close hah~ Mm harder!" He begged, shaking. Bill shifted so he hit that spot over and over and Dipper was pushed over the edge, coming on his and Bill's abdomens. Bill soon followed, releasing inside Dipper, letting out a low moan.

He pulled out, laying beside Dipper, “Thanks for the present babe, I loved it." He hugged Dipper, only to find that he was asleep. “Merry Christmas Dipper." he whispered, falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I went to Walmart °-°  
> Yay  
> Comment if you thought it was good or have anything I could fix  
> Thank you and merry Christmas!


End file.
